Motor vehicle power trains have been troubled with the problem of torsional vibration of the connected elements of the power train both in the neutral transmission position and during operation of the transmission in a drive mode. To neutralize the vibrations emanating from a vehicle engine which would otherwise cause disturbing noises and rattle in the transmission and driveline, a vibration damper has been utilized in the clutch driven plate assembly. A damper arrangement may control the transmission rattle at neutral position or the objectionable noises when the engine drives the vehicle. However, one damper has not been effective to overcome all of the vibration problems, even if a multiple stage damper is used. The present invention overcomes the above vibration problems in a single assembly.